


Benton Tarantella/OC One Shot

by urohidrosis



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urohidrosis/pseuds/urohidrosis
Summary: Like the title says. A very short one shot between Benton Tarantella and Oona Sherman.
Relationships: Benton Tarantella/Original Female Character(s)





	Benton Tarantella/OC One Shot

"Ah! My dear, I'm glad you could make it."

Benton Tarantella motioned for his love to come towards the table he was sitting at. He patted the seat of the chair next to him, his legs crossed as he moved his foot up and down. Oona Sherman, the actress he so adored and constantly cast in his tiny, independent films, slinked towards him in a flirty fashion. With a dainty hand, she adjusted her black cat-eye glasses and took a seat next to her partner. She noticed that a script was in his hands, and he slid the sunglasses he was wearing off and onto the table. 

"Oona, my next picture is practically begging to star you." He grinned his huge grin that he typically reserved for her and for her alone. As big of a jackass and pretentious, moody individual that he was, he truly did love Oona with his whole heart. 

Oona smiled. "Ben, you know I star in every movie you film. It's almost as if you love me or something."

Benton smiled genuinely and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. "You know I do", he purred.

He jolted to his feet, extending his hand towards Oona politely to help bring her up. "Now, in this film, you play a vigilante assassin ready to kill anyone who hurts your family." Benton did his usual pose, the one where he pretended his hands were a camera and Oona was in the middle of the shot. Oona laughed and struck a pose of her own, lifting her hands to her head as if she were blowing on a gun.

Benton smiled from ear to ear, his teeth cute and imperfect. "That's it, my dear, that's perfect!" He beamed. "I love it."

Oona giggled and walked towards him once again, throwing her arms around him for another kiss. This time, it was a little more passionate, more sensual.   
"I love you," she whispered. 

Benton returned her kiss and dipped her towards the ground, his hands softly gripping her waist and back. "I love you too, my dear..." Oona pulled on his pink polka dot scarf as she deepened her kisses. 

Benton naughtily ran his fingers up Oona's thighs, lifting the skirt of her red gingham dress, before...

"Eheh, Benton, Oona. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

The familiar Austrian voice startled both of them. "Errol!" The couple shouted in unison. 

"I vas just coming to ask if you'd finalized ze script yet..." Errol Van Volkheim was grinning deviously at having caught his two friends getting hot and heavy with each other. 

Benton stood straight up and dusted himself off as Oona pulled down the bottom of her dress. Clearing his throat, Benton began to speak. 

"Yeah, it's finished...I suppose we can begin shooting tomorrow."

Volkheim smiled.

"I think we should add a certain scene, don't you? The director and the actress having a love scene?"

Benton's, and Oona's, faces both turned bright red. Benton frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I'm just kidding...!" said Volkheim, sensing his joke didn't go over as well as he'd thought it would.

Tarantella grabbed his script and held it to his chest, almost protectively. 

"It's perfect as it is. You know how much I like to stick to what *I* have written." Tarantella was almost pouting. 

"C'mon, Oona, let's get out of here." It was easy to get on Benton's bad side, especially when it came to Errol. They were best friends, but god, did they annoy each other sometimes.

As Benton stormed off, Oona flashed Errol a peace sign. "Later, Errol!" she called. 

Volkheim sighed.

"There's a reason you're a terrible writer", he called to Benton.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself but I like archiving my work.


End file.
